


Link x Marth One-Shots

by LizarDye



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not much gonna happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizarDye/pseuds/LizarDye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots based on a couple that barely exists. Not much is gonna happen, though…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape?

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing a fluffy one-shot based on a couple that gets little recognition. I like this ship, and I'm not afraid to admit it!!!

Link wasn't sure when it happened or why, but it did. Mario had dared Link to swipe Marth's most favored treasure: his circlet. The fine piece of metal was almost delicate in Link's hand, kinda like Marth in a way. Mario had laughed, saying Link was going to have the "shit beaten out of him." Link shrugged off the matter and went to return Marth's circlet. 

However, upon returning to Smash Manor, Link noticed everyone looked… horrified. Meta Knight was calming Pikachu and Kirby down, while Robin went to go get Little Mac and Bowser an ice pack (Link figured they just got into a little accident). Link soon found himself dead wrong. 

Robin explained that Marth was on a rampage, searching for his beloved circlet—although Robin had accidentally said "tiara" instead—and was actually helping Marth search for the beloved piece of gold. Link had efficiently hid it in one of his bottomless pockets, and replied, "I know not where it is."

Robin gave him a questioning stare, then proceeded on with his search, while Link walked around Smash Manor to see what kind of damage a lightweight like Marth could cause. 

"I'll never find that piece of my heart!" someone shouted angrily. Link guessed it was Marth, based on how feminine it sounded, and how angry it was. 

"Link!"

The aforementioned hero froze when Marth approached him. His normally shiny blue eyes, filled with lovable kindness and joy, was filled with untamable anger, ready to burst the second it's released. Marth looked like he was going to murder everyone. 

"Hey, Marth," Link nervously said, actually making eye contact with the furious prince. 

"Have you seen my circlet?" he asked in a dangerous tone. 

Just lie, Link thought. Maybe it'll end, and you can just go hang out with Zelda. The thought was dismissed, because Zelda was the only person that actually knew about Link's enormous crush on Marth. 

"Why're you blushing?" a more feminine voice asked. It was Samus wearing her zero suit. She was standing behind the Atlean prince, a concerned look pointed at Marth, but now a puzzled one at Link. 

"I-I'm not blushing!" Link yelled defensively. 

Marth's angry looked turned childish, mischievous. "Oh, really?" He poked Link's cheek. "Because your cheeks look awfully red." His expression turned to fake worry. "Unless you're getting sick."

Link rolled his eyes, ignoring the blush, and pulled out Marth's circlet. "Here's your tiara, Princess. You left it by the fountain," he lied. 

The prince's eyes returned to their normal sapphire state, and his smile stretched widely. He swiped the circlet, placing it on his head, before he rewarded the hero with something they always get when they enchant the "princess."

A kiss. 

It was chaste, pretty quick and light. But Link felt like his entire face was on fire. His lips longed for that feeling again. However, Marth was gone with Samus, saying, "Don't catch someone on fire!" before they were gone. 

Link felt like he was toyed with. Mario revealed he, Samus, and Zelda had planned that entire thing, hoping the two would finally get together after one little mishap. Well, finding Marth with a slight backache was all the proof they needed the two were finally together. 

Link blushed the entire day, though…


	2. One More Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage proposals turn even the bravest of warriors into cowards. Link, however, is a whole new take on the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to learn how to use Archive of Our Own a little better...

Singing a tune to herself—namely the Legend of Zelda theme—Zelda cleaned her room with her trusty duster and broom. Captain Falcon and Falco accidentally let dogs into her room, and they messed most of her tidy room up. They are in the hospital now, nobody knows how, and Zelda has no idea how it happened. Not one clue. 

A knock at her door snapped her out of her clean-induced trance. "Coming," she said, walking towards the door. She opened it with a slight creak—damn doors are always breaking down on Smashers, and no one can explain why—and standing there was Link. 

"Oh, hey, hero." She smiled, noticing the slight blush on Link's face. "Something the matter with the girlfriend?" She enjoyed putting emphasis on "girlfriend," knowing Link's loved one was male. 

"No… I just need some… advice," he quickly answered. 

Giggling, Zelda let the flustered hero inside. He walked to her bed, sitting on the corner when she handed him a cup of tea. She knew he was distressed—it was all in his movement. He was moping around, and that wasn't how Link, Hero of Hyrule, did things. 

"What's the matter, then? Cheated on your girlfriend?" 

"No, I would never do that." Link took a deep breath. "I… wanna propose to Marth."

Zelda choked on her tea. "Did I hear you correcting?" She looked at her tea. "Am I hallucinating?"

"Zelda, I'm serious!"

She smiled. "What's the problem, Triforce of Courage wielder? You're supposed to be extremely brave."

Link scowled. Her childish behavior can really tick him off sometimes. He can deal with a childish Marth (during something he and Marth are never going to talk about), but never a childish Zelda. He wanted to return to being the silent hero. 

"Oh, Link, you silly thing, you." She giggled. "Marth loves you, it's so clear. Why not do it now?"

"Nervousness."

"Nervousness? You've beaten Ganondorf a million times. What, too afraid of a four-foot-kitten?"

"He's not a kitten," Link said. "And I'm pretty sure he's above four feet."

Zelda shrugged. "Most of the fandom makes him look short and female."

"True."

She giggled and sipped from her tea. "How were you planning on proposing, tough guy?"

Link cracked a smile, his eyes shining. "Well, I was planning on proposing at the fountain where I first met Marth." He chuckled. "He was shy when he first met me… He stuttered a lot, and that's when I realized I truly loved him. He was… special. I wanna propose there because it holds something special. I want it to be special for him, too… Because he deserves better."

Zelda never heard Link speak so openly about his life—especially about Marth. She then noticed how red his face was. She would've screamed, "Stop blushing, you blushing baboon!" but that seemed mean. Link was never one about opening his heart up, but when he did, it was to his loved one. 

Zelda placed a hand over Link's and whispered, "You've got this, Link. He loves no one else… Just you."

At this Link smiled, and his blush died down a little. 

"Just don't blush too much when you're proposing."

"I'll try." Was Link's nonchalant reply. He gave Zelda a quick hug before leaving. He was going to do it. Marth will—hopefully—be his fiancé (fiancée). 

He went searching for the blue-haired male, but ended up only finding Roy, Lucina, Ike, and Robin. Not the Fire Emblem character he was looking for…

"Have you seen Marth anywhere?" Link asked Ike. 

"Marth… Marth what?"

"Ike, you know exactly who he's talking about," Roy said, punching Ike's shoulder. "He's at that fountain. Man, he loves it there."

Lucina smiled. "It's where he and Link first met."

The hero shrugged, managing to keep the blush hidden. "Yeah, but I doubt Marth cares about that."

"Not right, Link. Everyday Marth talks about how much he loves that spot, how much it means to him… It gets cheesy, but I can tell he loves it a lot there," Robin said, smiling. 

Link smiled, his blush making an appearance. "If you'll excuse me—even though I wasn't apart of your conversation—I gotta go talk to him."

"Who?" Ike asked, getting slapped by everyone. 

Link smiled and left, heading to the fountain where Marth was. 

 

The Atlean prince was, indeed, sitting at the fountain, his trusty sword on his hip. He was merely reminiscing his and Link's first meeting. He had never said such things to a person, but hello was definitely one of them. Link didn't seem to mind his stuttering. In fact, he sorta liked it. Link was a somewhat shy person, despite having the Triforce, and he rarely talked to anyone. But he was always talking to Marth. The thought made the prince blush. 

"Hey," someone said. 

Marth turned around and saw Link. "Oh, hi."

The blond smiled, his blue eyes glistening in the midafternoon sun. Everyone in Smash Manor had to agree that Link was a very handsome man, but none could have him. Although Pit is very jealous of both Link and Marth. It was pretty amusing seeing the angel blabber on about how perfect Link and Marth are to Palutina, who would agree every time. 

"I'm happy to see you here. It's pretty here," Link said, sitting next to Marth and intertwining their fingers. 

The blue-haired male blushed, looking away at the sunset. "It is nice," he agreed, leaning on the other's shoulder. 

You can do this, Link, he told himself. Although it is easier said than done. I always wonder where that phrase came from, Link thought with the raise of his eyebrow. It seems peculiar, one should not be able to utter a phrase. Maybe it came from folklore, or an evil King, bent on destroying everything. 

"… and I told her, 'No, I don't like lipstick, Samus. I'm sick of you asking me that.' And then I left. She can really get on my nerves sometimes."

"Yeah, you're a very beautiful person; she shouldn't be saying such things to you." Link blushed. "Er, well, you know I don't think you're a girl, right?"

Marth nodded. "You had something to say, no?"

Oh, right! he yelled in his mind. Slipping out of Marth's grasp, he gently held Marth's left hand in his hands. His oceanic orbs stared into sapphire, entranced by how beautiful Marth looked in the orange light of the sunset. 

"Marth, this is where we first met, and I find it special. So, can I make this place our own? I want this… to be special. You're an amazing boyfriend, but I don't want to be boyfriends anymore. A year gets someone thinking, and I… I want to be more."

Marth's eyes showed confusion, but Link pulled out a small velvet box, and inside was a ring. He silently gasped, his hand covering his mouth as Link continued. 

"I love you… so much, Marth. Will you please marry me?"

It was silent, as if nature itself awaited the answer. The wind, too, seemed to still, and all of the Smashers—who inconveniently arrived as Link was proposing to Marth—waited in silence. Roy was the first person to spot the small tear making its way down Marth's cheek. 

"… Marth?" Link was a little worried. The blue-haired prince had remained silent and still after he proposed—which has been three minutes. He began shedding tears, too, adding to Link's worry. 

"Yes," the prince whispered. "Yes! A million times, yes!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around Link's neck, welcoming the warm embrace. 

The entire Smash Manor practically cheered for then couple. Link was shocked into silence, but he, too, began cheering. He lifted Marth off his feet, locking lips with the only person that has ever mattered. 

Zelda and Lucina were the first two to congratulate the soon-to-be married couple. 

"To the fiancé, and the fiancée," Lucina said, handing wine to both males. 

Marth scowled, his face becoming red. 

"I'm not a female!!!" Was heard around the entire manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No regrets. This is true fluff! I think…


	3. Match Number One!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has been put into a match against Ike and Ganondorf. His partner? Well, he hasn't found out yet. Master Hand sure had a crazy way of doing things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lalala~ Writing down horrible fanfic ideas like I own the place~ I'm an awful person… Oh well! You have to deal with me~
> 
> Forever and ever…

Birds tweeting, people clashing swords, and the sun shining. Yup, just a normal day in Smash Manor. Ganondorf was training with Bowser, while Link and Ike trained for a bit as well. Link was just testing his strength against a more heavy chatacyer, and Ike was just in-between that line. He couldn't fight Zelda—too girly. Sheik was too fast, and Lucina was busy at the moment. Marth was too light, and Shulk was yelling, "I'm really feeling it!" at people. No use talking to Shulk. 

Link dodged the stab of Ragnell, then countered with a slash from the Master Sword. Ike used the handle of Ragnell to stop it before it came in contact with his shoulder blade. The swordsmen jumped back, landing on their heels, as they charged again. Their swords met, spraying sparks as they clashed blades. However, Link was faster, and threw a bomb at Ike, stunning him. That's when Link used his dash attack, sending Ike into the bushes. 

"Ow," the man now in the bushes muttered. "You've gotten a lot better at taking your time."

"How so?" Link asked, sheathing the Master Sword. 

"Well, when I was open you didn't rush things and throw the bomb at me. You waited until we were close enough, then used it."

Link was half-paying attention to Ike blabber on about something Marth could tell him. What he was wondering was who his partner is going to be. He was going against Ike and Ganondorf, and Master Hand hasn't told anyone who Link's partner is going to be. 

It shouldn't be Sheik. Sheik is much too light, and he usually takes the glory. It gets annoying, especially to someone who takes pride in winning something. Zelda isn't the most trustworthy person—last time Link fought at her side, he ended up getting launched fifteen times by her. Plus, Link guesses that he's going to be paired up with a Fire Emblem character, like Ganondorf—it's only right, right?

Playing with Robin would be fruitful, as the character is very good in team battles. But Lucina is a very strong character, and her entire sword is stronger. Marth is a trusty partner, though, and Roy seems too flamboyant to be a good partner. Maybe a good rival, just not a good partner. 

Well, he'll find out when everyone else does. And that, hopefully, will be soon. 

The match starts in another fifteen minutes. 

 

The announcer announces the characters battling. Ike, Ganondorf, Link, and the mystery person. He smiled when the he saw a familiar blue-haired male walking towards him. Marth, the Hero King, even though he's, like, sixteen or so. He isn't much older than Link, clearly. 

"Hey, Link," Marth said, walking towards the blond male. 

"You know who my partner is gonna be? I've been dying to know!" Link said, looking for his partner around the stadium, hoping to catch glimpse of someone walking towards them. 

"I'll give you three hints. First hint, he's shorter than you. Second hint, he's got blue hair. Third hint, he's standing in front of you."

It took Link a few seconds to register the hints. "Well, you're shorter than me." Link used his hand to show the difference in their height. "You got blue hair." He poked Marth's head, earning a glare. "And you are standing in front of me. So… you're my partner?"

"Yeah," Marth said, looking away with a blush creeping upon his cheeks. 

Link grinned. "We've fought a lot of battles before; we got this in the bag!"

"The match is starting soon. We should hurry," Marth said, noticing the time. 

"Ah! Right."

Link and Marth got into position. They were battling at the Small Battlefield, so Marth had the advantage to spam his up-smash attack. Link would have to get Ganondorf and Ike up on the platforms for Marth to actually perform the up-smash, though, and that recquires skill. 

Ike and Ganondorf were two heavy characters with OP attacks but awful stage recovery attacks. Ike is dangerous at close-range, and Ganondorf is swift when using his special attacks. Link knew to look out for his choke attack. That gets painful after fifteen times. Ganondorf loves spamming that move, so Marth will have to be extremely careful, being the lightest character in the match. He'll need to use his counter often, and guard a lot. Link will have to help as well, drawing more of the attention from Ganondorf and Ike. 

Basically, the whole strategy was to get them on the platforms and let Marth spam his up-smash. Link could spam his up-smash, too, but he would have to make sure to hit with the last slash. That is the more powerful one. 

One the match had started, getting Ganondorf and Ike on the platforms was extremely hard. Ike kept spamming his recovery, and it was continuously knocking Link around. Ganondorf was busy kicking Marth around, then Ike would join by using his side-smash to volley him back. Luckily, Link stopped before Marth received too much damage. 

"Man, they're tough," Link said, panting as Marth dodged Ike's recovery. 

"Yeah. We need a plan." He, too, was panting, but a little more heavily due to him being attacked mostly. 

"They're going after you, because you're lighter."

"So I should stay back?"

"Lemme do all the heavy lifting," Link said, charging at the two. He used his dash-attack, successfully launching Ike and causing the man to lose a stock. However, Ganondorf took the opportunity and got ahold of Marth. But instead of using his choke attack, he kept a firm grip on Marth's neck, crushing him. 

"Hey, that's against the rules!" Link shouted. Before he could attack, Ganondorf tightened his hold on Marth's neck, causing the male to scream in pain. 

"Come closer, and he dies." Ganondorf laughed. 

"If you want the win, just take it!"

The man shook his head. "I don't want just the win, Link… I want him. He's valuable." Looking at Marth, Ganondorf brought him closer, staring into fearful blue eyes. "A lot of people would want him."

"Put him down!" Link screamed, his grip on the Master Sword tightening. In a flash, Ganondorf was lying on the ground, unconscious. Marth lay in Link's arms, his head resting on his chest. 

"Marth?" he whispered. The boy looked up, sapphire eyes meeting ocean orbs. 

"Link… a tactical retreat would've been a little better." Even when he was mortally wounded, Marth just had to be a smart-ass. 

Link rolled his eyes, lifting him up and taking him out of the stadium. Master Hand called the match off, not wanting any other characters to get harmed. Ganondorf was suspended, and Link and Marth had a nice day of training—or, as Link called it, Marth Volleyball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful at love.


	4. Marth's Stakeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems a culprit of some sort has been stealing Marth's "crown" (it's a tiara) and placing it further from Marth's room every time. However, this night Marth is going to get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited about Super Smash Bros. letting everyone vote the next Smash character? I am!! Vote Tiny Kong! She's awesome.

Marth scowled. Yet again, someone has taken his precious crown (tiara) and placed it about five-feet away from his room, near Pit's room. The angel was confused to see Marth looking around, trying to find the culprit who had touched his delicate crown (tiara). 

Well, the "snatching," if you would, started a week ago. His precious crown (tiara) went missing, and he was afraid he'd have a panic attack if the piece of home wasn't found. Luckily, Ike came in, asking Marth if he was missing his tiara. Marth yelled at Ike for calling it a tiara, then proceeded to clean his destroyed room. 

Since then, his crown (tiara) had disappeared from his nightstand, and placed somewhere in the manor, but not too far from his room. It was always two- or three-feet from his room. At least the thief didn't take it too far. 

So, Marth decided he wasn't playing this game, and asked Samus and Zelda if they would help him catch the perpetrator. They giggled at his use of vocabulary but agreed anyway. 

Marth and the girls switched shifts once every hour. First, Marth stayed up, looking for any sign of a masked male, or sneaky female, walking around his room. But none came, and so they waited. 

Samus was next, and watched for any birds, not actually paying attention to the door. She thought she'd seen that blue bird somewhere. She just couldn't remember where, though. 

Zelda took the next shift. She spotted the man redhanded, and let him go. She knew why the "thief" was doing it, and actually wanted to help him get the prince's attention. As she watched him leave, Zelda thought about how angry Marth was going to be in the morning. 

 

"What do you mean, stole it!?" said prince yelled, his sapphire eyes melting with anger. Samus was pretty sure he could've melted titanium. 

"Link came in and took it," Zelda nonchalantly replied, eating some of Marth's Wheat Thins. 

"I'm going to get it back! He has some nerve, taking my tia—crown!" He sighed, hated to have to correct himself, and ran out of the room, down the hall, to the left, and into Link's room. Marth was fuming when he arrived. 

"Oh. Hey, Princess," Ike said, putting down a checker, successfully taking one of Link's. 

"Dammit," the elf said, groaning as Ike remained as stoic as ever. "Fine!" Link placed one of his Kinged checkers on one of Ike's. 

"Smooth." Ike simply placed another one over Link's, once again succeeding in capturing one of Link's checker pieces. 

And once again, the elf swore, resisting the urge to yell, "Earthquake!" and flip the board at Ike. He kinda hoped an accident involving a checker piece and Ike's eye would happen. None came. 

"Ahem!" Marth said, his anger at its boiling-point. 

"Sup, Princess. If you want your tiara—"

"Crown!"

"—look in my room. I'm too busy to grab it."

Sighing, Marth began searching through Link's mess-of-a-room. He searched the closet, succeeding in finding nothing but a forgotten rupee. Then, he searched under Link's bed. Nothing but an old pizza box. Probably from the time he, Meta Knight, and Ike had a sleepover. He searched the drawers, and searched the laundry basket. He even searched the trash can. 

The crown (tiara~) was not there. 

"Link!" the prince shouted, fed up with the elf playing (losing) checkers. 

"Earthquake!" Link yelled, flipping the board. Checker pieces fell, landing on Ike as the man frowned. 

"Sore loser. I'm leaving you two to your bickering." The swordsman left the two alone, not wanting to get caught in the furious conversation that would most likely ensue. He just didn't want Marth breaking every bone in his body (like the smaller did to a certain captain that is still in the hospital). 

"Now that Ike's outta here," Link said after Ike left, "I can show you where it really is~"

Marth scowled. "I'm in no mood for games. Tell me where it is!"

"Your what?" Link smirked, liking how angry Marth was now. He was seething with rage. 

"My tiara—crown!" 

"I heard tiara~" Link laughed. "I'll get it for you, Princess."

"And stop calling me 'Princess" while you're at it."

Link raised his hand. "Ah ah ah, Marthy. You gotta guess where it is." The hero was being playful, and it angered the prince to no end. 

Marth really didn't want to deal with Link's childish behavior right now. If he wanted to hang out with a child, he would've hung out with Roy. But Marth wasn't in any mood to deal with children (except maybe Lucas and Ness). 

"I'll give you three hints." Link held up one finger. "It's in a dark place." He held up another finger. "It's hot—like me." His ego showing, he raised a third finger. "It's somewhere on me." He raised his fourth finger. "It's not under my hat."

Marth sighed, face-palming in an attempt to hide the creeping blush appearing over his cheek and nose. He had no wish to say where he thought it was, but it was a guess, nonetheless. 

"Is it in your damn pants!?"

Link raised an eyebrow. "Pretty spot-on, you are." Grinning in a mischievous way, he added, "All you've gotta do is get it."

And that's when Marth's face turned tomato-red. His ears, too, were colored, and he just wanted to punch Link in the face. But he wasn't going to mar Link's handsome face. (And no, he didn't say that; you're imagining stuff.)

"Link, I'm not grabbing my crown out of your pants. It's both degrading and embarrassing… Not to mention uncomfortable."

"Aw, c'mon, Marth."

"Link." Marth's voice was stern and threatening. 

"Hmph. Fine. I'll take the consolation prize." He smirked. "A kiss from the princess."

Even when Marth thought his blush couldn't have gotten any darker, it just got fifteen-times as dark. 

K-kiss Link!? he screamed in his mind. B-but we're both men! Does he know I'm a guy!? Is he… actually gay? I didn't think of Link as one. Anything's possible, I guess. He looked at Link, who has remained silent and was patiently waiting for Marth's decision. 

Damn you, Link! "Fine. I'll… kiss you. But nothing else!"

Putting his arms up in an innocent manner, Link said, "I wasn't thinking about that, Princess. Maybe another time."

Marth sighed and walked over to the hero, who was smiling like he just won the lottery. Maybe Link was expecting this type of behavior out of Marth, who, too, was enjoying himself as their lips brushed against each other, warmth pooling into both their chests. 

It started light, just the locking of lips. But Link began ravaging Marth, enjoying the implicit moan the prince accidentally let slip out, as his tongue invaded the other's warm, hot cavern. Fighting for dominance was something Link won easily, so it was no surprise when Marth submitted, letting Link explore his mouth, not forgetting one part of it. 

Marth and Link were panting when they finally seperated. The blond smiled, lifting his hat up to reveal Marth's crown (it's a tiara, we know it is). Immediately, the blue-haired male grinned, blushing when Link placed it on his head in a delicate matter, contrary to the way he kissed Marth seconds ago. 

"I'm not evil; I'm a nice guy, Marth. Don't forget." Was all Link said before leaving Marth to stand alone in the room, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hold no shame in my yaoi.


	5. Koishiteru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marth says "koishiteru" to Link, it has the elf wondering what it means. So, Link consults the entire Smash Manor for the definition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a wonderful one-shot I thought of. I don't think it'll be very good, but we can hope, right?

Link sighed. Something has been annoying him for thirteen minutes: koishiteru. Marth said it to him, and, since it's Japanese, Link has absolutely no idea what it means. He could search on the internet. Unfortunately, Link, because he was born in older times, has no idea how to use the internet. (He actually thought it was a net over a grave.)

Walking around the manor, Link spotted Samus and Zelda in the kitchen. Maybe they know, he thought, smiling. Zelda and Samus spoke to Marth often, and had to deal with his Japanese more than anyone. They must know. 

"Zelda! Samus!" he shouted, running over to the ladies. 

"Oh, hi, Link," Zelda said. 

"I just realized his name rhymes with 'kink.'" Samus giggled, earning an irritated sigh from Zelda. 

Link stood next to Zelda, swiping one of the cookies she had placed next to her. He could tell they were Peach's cookies because they had heart-shaped chocolate chips. Peach was basically a cooking god. 

"How're you two today?" Link asked, sitting on the counter. 

"Fine. You?" Zelda swiped the cookie Link had in his hand and ate it, ignoring the sad sigh from the Hero of Time. 

"Actually, I got a question. Do you know what 'koishiteru' means?"

Zelda and Samus immediately froze, giving Link surprised looks. Samus broke the ice by saying, "Who said that? Marth?"

"Yeah. Is it something bad? Oh, that little squirt is getting his lights knocked out!"

Zelda and Samus began laughing, and Link just looked at them confusedly. They were not telling him something, and they clearly knew what it meant. 

"What does it mean!?"

"Find out yourself, hero," Samus said, biting into her cookie. 

Link frowned and sighed. "Fine! I'll find out for myself! If I can live through getting my story rewritten more time than Superman's, I can do anything!"

"I think you've used that before," Zelda said. 

Shrugging, Link dramatically ran towards the next best person: Ike and Lucina. (Isn't that two people, then?) 

Link found the two talking with Bowser, who immediately left to eat some "blueberries." Although the fridge had no blueberries, because Marth ate them all. Maybe Bowser was going to pay Marth a visit. 

He deals with so much shit in the manor. 

"Hey, Lucina, Ike." Link walked up to them, eating one of Peach's cookies—he swiped it after his speech—only to have Lucina swiftly steal it. 

"Whatcha want, hero?" Lucina asked, biting into the cookie. "Mmm. These are delicious."

Link sighed in irritation. "I haven't even gotten one!" Getting back to the original subject, Link asked, "Do you guys—since you come from a Japanese game—know what 'koishiteru' means?"

Ike put his finger on his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Koishiteru… I swear I've heard that before…"

Lucina raised an eyebrow. "Koishiteru means I love you. But this certain type of word means both I love you and it means I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

After her explanation, Link's face flared. Love? Life? Marth? "I have to, um… to go."

Watching Link run towards Marth's room, Ike said, "All right, Link, see you later."

 

Link, upon arriving to Marth's room, had to catch a flying object. It came from the prince's door, and, in all honesty, wasn't too heavy. Link realized that it was Marth. Bowser walked out of Marth's room. 

"That's for stealing all of the blueberries, you jackass." He walked off in an angered trot. 

"Oh! Link, I'm sorry." It was Marth. The blue-haired male was blushing, his sapphire eyes refused to look into Link's ocean-colored ones. 

"I figured out what koishiteru means," Link whispered. 

"O-oh… Y-you did? Was it… was it Lucina?"

"Yeah. And I have one thing to say." He pecked Marth's forehead, watching the prince's face turn red. "Koishiteru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a cheesy ending. Anyway, have a beautiful day, friends!


	6. Midnight Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible storm hits Smash Manor, and all matches are held off. All the residents were enjoying a peaceful day—aside from the thunder booming continuously—at the manor. However, not all Smashers were enjoying the thundering time at the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like every one-shot series, here's a one-shot based on a childhood fear. Let's get this ship wrecked! TT_TT I'm so stupid sometimes!

Link jumped slightly when a sudden explosion of thunder erupted in the sky. He wasn't afraid of thunder, but that could be surprising when it wanted to be. So Link would sometimes jump when thunder boomed. He still wasn't afraid of it, though. 

He and Ike were enjoying some chicken in the kitchen with Samus, Roy, and Zelda. The girls were munching on sandwiches Peach had made, and Roy was sipping a milkshake Marth had made. They were keeping themselves busy with idle conversation, but the sudden yell that consisted of "Falcon" and "Punch" interrupted their relaxing and quiet time. 

Captain Falcon rushed into the kitchen, having to dodge fire coming from a fuming Bowser and an angry Charizard. Apparently, Falcon pissed both of the fire-breathers off. Therefore, Falcon and the idiotic fire-breathers had the right to ruin their dinner. (Sarcasm.)

Link and Ike held burnt chicken legs with furious scowls plastered on their faces. Zelda and Samus frowned at the ashes of their destroyed sandwiches, contemplating whether or not they should commit mass-murder or not. Roy cried over the destroyed milkshake, his heart snapping in two. 

Irritated at the loss of his chicken leg, Link screamed, "You bastards! How dare you destroy my precious chicken! I'll kill you both!"

Everyone froze, except Roy, who continued mourning over the death of his milkshake. Bowser, Charizard, and Falcon apologized to the enraged swordsman, noting he had a sword, and watched the Hylian leave in an angered trot. He was heading up to his room, everyone guessed, to hang out with Marth or something. Marth was his roommate, so they hung out pretty often when alone. (Funny, especially when both like actually being alone.)

Thunder exploded again, causing Link to jump again. "Damn thunder," he muttered angrily. "Why're you always scaring me so?"

Walking into his shared room, Link noticed it was… dark. The lights were turned off, a candle the only object lighting the dark room. However, on the top bunk was a pile of blankets. 

Marth must have forgotten to fix his bed before he left, Link thought, looking at the candle. What's he trying to do? Burn us all to a crisp? Goodness, Marth. Thunder, again, erupted, and this time, Link was prepared for it and didn't flinch at the loud noise that came from outside. He laughed at the lightning. 

"Stupid lightning! Ha ha! You can't startle me, Hero of Hyrule!"

A very loud noise that exploded from in the clouds caused the room to shake, it was so loud. A whimper and a cry was heard from up on the top of the bunk. Curiosity getting the better of him, Link climbed the latter, noticing the bedsheets were shivering. Link was ninety nine point ninety nine percent sure blankets didn't shiver. So he reached over to the blankets and yanked the sheets off of the shivering body beneath them. 

Marth lay there, his hands covering his ears in an attempt to block out the noise from the thunder. He was whimpering, crying, tears sliding down his cheeks. Link heard about Marth's horrifying fear of thunder. It all started when he was younger; he never had anybody to comfort him when storms happened. When a very nasty storm hit, Marth could only think of his death, a tree crushing him painfully and slowly, resulting in an agonizing death. He could hear the wind outside, causing tree branches to break off and hit the castle. Marth always reacted by screaming, praying his death would be quick and painless. 

Link forgot all about his fear. How could he be so insensitive? Forgetful? Doling, Link crawled onto Marth's bed, bringing the prince into his arms and kissing the top of the male's head, hoping he would calm the boy down. However, he shook violently with an iron-tight grip on the Hylian's green tunic. 

"Shh, it'll be all right. Shh," Link murmured. "No one will hurt you; I'll make sure to protect you. Shh."

"L-Link…" He was silent, but Link could hear his frail and delicate voice. 

"Just relax," Link whispered. 

Unfortunately, the thunder erupted at the wrong time, resulting in Marth tightening his grip on Link's tunic and to start crying harder into Link's chest. The Hylian knew he couldn't coax Marth out of this fear—it's haunted him longer than Link has known him. But he can try to help Marth calm down and prevent a panic attack from happening. 

"I'll be here as long as you need me, Marth. Don't worry… I'll never leave you."

 

Now should Link have known the next time a thunderstorm would happen, he and Marth would be trapped in a hole, unable to escape until the storm calmed. He had to keep Marth calm, but that proved to be easy once Link started joking about the days when the two swordsmen were newcomers to the Smash Manor. Marth was able to calm down quickly when he and Link started kissing. 

Who knew a storm would be such a lovely place to make love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write worth shit.


	7. Merry Christmas, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is a wonderful time of year for the Hero of Hyrule. Girls try getting him under the mistletoe, guys hit on him, he gets ice cream from the ladies, and a nice present from the guys. Unfortunately, Link doesn't get what he really wants for Christmas. Zelda, Lucina, Ike, Robin, and Roy want to change that—with Marth's help, of course; just not his consent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of fucking June and I'm doing a Christmas one-shot. How stupid am I? Pretty fucking stupid. Anyway, enjoy this off-season fluff-athon. *insert nonchalant voice here*

It was Christmas in the Smash Manor, and all was… louder than a fucking zoo. All of the Smashers were having a good time, shouting and talking, horsing around and enjoying Peach's cooking. Zelda thought it was basically a success. 

Not for Link. 

Wii Fit Trainer had offered a "training session" with Link, Shulk had offered a seat with him for the Christmas movie, Peach offered some "sweets," and Palutina wanted a kiss underneath the mistletoe. However, Link turned them all down each time. 

Zelda noticed how forlorn Link was during the most ecstatic day of the year: Christmas morning. Apparently, the Hero of Hyrule disliked being awoken by Lucas and Ness shouting, trying to wake up the sleeping hero (or sleeping beauty, as Zelda had called him, much to his annoyance). Everyone asked why he was so cranky on Christmas, though he gave no reply. Everyone started calling him "Scrooge" after he ignored Captain Falcon while he was asking Link some questions. 

Zelda and Samus noticed this, including the Fire Emblem characters—aside from Marth, who was elsewhere with Bowser Jr. and Lucas. They all agreed he needed some cheering up, so they hatched a plan that recquired the young Atlean Prince's help with it. 

Zelda was alone with Lucina while the others prepped the surprise for the forlorn hero. They were talking how Link might react to the surprise. He might be happy his friends thought about him for so long—and that sounded creepy, so he might also be creeped out. But he might be angry, getting Marth involved in something anyone else could have done. Neither of them could guess the reaction, but they prayed it was a positive one. 

"So, Zelda, have anybody you're eyeballing? You know, a crush or something?" Lucina wasn't one for gossip. So asking a question like that was something she wasn't… good with. 

"Hm? Oh, no, nobody yet. Anybody in your love book?" Zelda was basically the same. 

"Ah, nobody yet. Oh, and Zelda, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"How do you know Link will actually like the surprise?" She was curious as to how Zelda was able to get inside information like this. She didn't gossip too much, and though she has the Triforce of Wisdom, it still baffled Lucina to no end. 

"Well, let's just say I read Link's journal a lot."

"He's got a journal!?" Lucina said shocked. She almost burst out laughing, knowing the Hero of Hyrule had a journal—maybe a diary!

Zelda giggled. "We should be going; the presents are going to be handed out soon." 

Nodding, Zelda and Lucina walked to the Christmas tree. Link sat next to Ike, the two talking while eating chicken. No one knew Link and Ike would bond by eating chicken so often, though it was unhealthy. Robin was laughing at something Chrom said, probably whining he still wasn't in the Smash Bros. roster. Lucas and Ness were with Olimar, eating cookies Peach had made. Mario, Peach, and Luigi were with Rosalina, chatting up a storm. Zelda and Lucina sat with Roy, discussing how excited they were about the surprise. Captain Falcon was, per usual, hitting on Samus, who was too busy calibrating her armor to notice his advances, though he wasn't really making any progress. 

Master and Crazy Hand floated in, knocking the star off the tree, everyone watching as Ganondorf placed it back on the top, with Bowser's help, as the dark wizard wasn't tall enough to place in on the top without some support. The star began glowing once more, making Ness and Lucas smile happily. 

"Merry Christmas, Smashers!" they announced, causing an uproar of applause from the ones they addressed.

"Let's get to the presents!" Wario shouted. 

"We've nothing much to announce. Just Marth asks not to make too much of a mess," Master Hand said. 

"Where is Marth? I haven't seen him almost all day," Samus said, looking around for familiar blue hair. 

"Not sure. Maybe he's in the spa getting his hair and nails done… again," Ike said, causing everyone to laugh. 

It wasn't uncommon to see the prince in the spa with Peach or Samus, getting his nails done or simply relaxing in a mud bath. Everyone always made fun of him for liking the spa so much, but he could give a rat's ass. He needed relaxing time, so hanging with his female friends was something that usually calmed his nerves. 

"Anyway, everyone, grab your presents and, please, don't make a mess."

The Smashers hurried to their presents, hastily grabbing and ripping stuff open. But what caught Link's attention was the human-sized present with his name on it—though the box looked pretty short. Hesitantly reaching out for the box, Link grabbed onto the ribbon, slowly pulled on it, and yelped when a little "elf" popped out of the present. 

It was Marth, clad in a green little shirt with red buttons on it, tinsel around his neck, and on top of his head rested a green hat, pointing upwards with mistletoe on the very top. He wore candy cane stockings, and green pointy shoes. In his hand was a basket, and in the basket were mistletoe and a small box, wrapped in green with a red ribbon. However, Link happily noted the faint blush adorning Marth's normally pale cheeks. 

"M-merry Christmas, Link," Marth said, holding out the box with a small grin. 

Zelda and the others waited for Link's reaction. They gasped when Link grabbed Marth's hat and took the mistletoe off. They also noticed Marth looked a little upset. 

"Why're you upset? Look up, Marth."

The prince looked up with curious blue eyes. In Link's hand was the mistletoe, yes, but Marth hasn't realized Link wanted a kiss until the hero's lips were against his own. 

Zelda and the Fire Emblem characters started cheering, happy their plan was a success. Now Link won't be so sulky about the holidays. 

However, Link had words with the group. Although they were mostly irritated words. 

"Messing with my love life. Y'know I appreciate it and all, but really? You dressed him up like an elf! That's a little… y'know, offensive! Plus, it probably embarrassed the shit outta him." Link sighed. "And we"—he had an arm around Marth's shoulder, the prince, or elf, since he's still wearing the costume, munching on Peach's chocolate chip cookies—"thank you, a lot."

"No problem, Link," Ike said. "Marth, stop eating the cookies! I haven't had any!"

"Over my dead body, you ape!" Marth yelled, running off as Ike began chasing him, yelling about the cookies and how much of a hog Marth is being, and how much of a pig Ike is, and how girly Marth throws, and how stupidly Ike is, and how Marth leaves his capes and tunics lying around, and how Ike keeps his underwear in the freezer. The list continued on for five or six minutes. 

Robin shook his head. "Marth forgot to mention how Ike always walks around his apartment naked, eating cake. He even steals Marth's tiara sometimes." 

An incoming fork followed by the words, "It's not a fucking tiara—Ike, these are my damn cookies!" made Robin cringe and Link laugh so hard he almost hurt himself. Though, to himself, he said it was worth it. 

 

Everyone was asleep. It was silent. Well, not everyone was asleep. Marth lay against Link, his costume no longer in sight, just his light blue tunic and blue pants. Though, atop his head was a red Santa hat. Link was asleep, though, and he wore green boxers and a white tank top, showing off his well-defined muscles. (Marth barely had arm-strength, as if he'd have muscles he could compare to Link's.)

A green, wooly blanket was delicately wrapped around them, the fire emitting a warm glow the material trapped. Marth snuggled into the warmth his loved one radiated. It was comforting, almost like embracing fire itself, though a lot less painful. 

"Hey," a voice said groggily. Marth realized it was Link. "Go to sleep. We already opened presents, plus we had dinner. Just relax, Mar…" Unfortunately, Marth couldn't retort, as Link had fallen asleep. 

"Whatever, dumb dumb," Marth said. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber, and he was even fortunate enough to have no dreams added to his warm sleep.


	8. What Did I Hear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Zelda and Samus are walking by Marth and Link's room, they hear some rather… interesting sounds inside. Do they explore, or continue listening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's one of those one-shots. Yeah, I know, I'm awful.

Ike grinned. On his plate was the most delicious looking chicken leg he has seen in all his life. It was perfectly glazed, the meat dimly shining as the light hit it. The meat—oh, the meat—was a beautiful white, not pink like Ganondorf when he makes it. No, this was the perfect chicken leg. And it was all Ike's. 

However, Zelda grabbed it and began eating it, causing Ike to sniffle, a single tear trailing down his cheek. He couldn't describe the sorrow, the agony, he felt when she stole that chicken—that piece of his heart. Not even a poet could relate to this pain. 

"Sorry, Ike, but I need this more than you," Zelda said upon seeing the swordsman's heartbroken expression. 

"Why?" he asked, his frown returning. 

"Things…"

Samus walked over, her eyes full of tears. She was laughing, Ike could tell, but she was blushing heavily. Must have been another accident with a "plug" or something. 

"What happened?"

Samus smiled. "Oh, I'll tell ya."

 

Samus and Zelda were walking down the hall, Zelda enjoying the story about Samus shooting Ridley in the face with her stun gun. Samus always told that story when she wanted to feel happy, or when she was especially ecstatic. Maybe she heard Marth's embarrassing fall this morning like everyone in Smash Manor. Poor kid won't live it down until he made out with someone in the kitchen or the dining hall. 

"Ah! Link, too hard!" 

Samus stopped mid-sentence. "What was that?"

"I don't—"

"Ah! Hah! Uhn. L-Link, that hurts! Ah!"

Zelda and Samus exchanged skeptical and confused looks. However, they heard the moans, groans, and screams from Link and Marth's room. The two share a room because every person in the manor had a roommate—Zelda and Samus roomed, and Ike roomed with the male Robin. But that sounded very… compromising. 

The girls put their ears against the door. 

"Ow! Move, you idiot! You're bruising!"

"Stop pushing, you're making it worse."

"Get off…! Link…" 

Zelda and Samus strained their ears, trying to hear Marth's quiet and timid voice. The prince was normally quiet. However, he was pretty loud in there. 

"Y-yes?"

"It's stuck."

Zelda and Samus squinted. "What does that mean?" Zelda asked. 

"Not sure. Oh, they're moving stuff!"

Zelda smiled. "Should we help them?"

"Maybe we should take a… uh, 'peek.'"

Zelda nodded. She slowly turned the doorknob, making sure it didn't make a noise. Carefully, Zelda pushed the door open, her and Samus getting a perfect view of the bunk beds Link and Marth shared. Samus thought it was nice, and Zelda agreed. 

Marth's bed was on the top, sheets flat and freshly ironed. His pillow was fluffed, a blue pillowcase keeping it clean. Below Marth's bed was Link's. The sheets were a mess, covering two bodies that seemed to be having one hell of a time. The pillow lay on the floor, and that's when Samus noticed the two bodies. Marth lay beneath Link, face flushed red. Link's cheeks were similar, their eyes meeting, lust equally shared. 

Samus was blushing, and Zelda was giggling, trying to conceal it to no avail. 

"Just pull!" Marth shouted. 

"That'd hurt like a bitch!" Link said. 

Samus shut the door. "They weren't moving boxes."

"AH! Link! Dammit! Ah… Hah… I-I think I'm bleeding… idiot…"

Zelda's eyes widened; Samus covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a laugh. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, though it was rather amusing. Marth was so silent, so innocent-looking. Link was similar, but he was pretty loud and told dirty jokes to Ike and Snake. Maybe they're a little different. (And Zelda had no idea Link was so… Well, y'know. *wink wink*)

"Sorry, Marth. Lemme go grab something—"

Link was suddenly quiet, but then Link smirked, his eyes wild and filled with lust. He whispered something Zelda and Samus couldn't hear, pretty disappointed they couldn't, and stood, ready to leave. 

"Ah!" Marth was panting again, his moans and whimpers reaching past the door, and possibly down the hall to Captain Falcon's room. The guy loved listening to love in progress—he must be happy about the sounds, or weirded or creeped out. 

 

"And that's what happened." Samus had just finished explaining the little "event" to Ike, who was plotting revenge for Zelda stealing his precious piece of chicken (his heart). He was choosing between Ragnell to the head, or slowly kill her lover. Mental suffering was worse than physical suffering. 

"So, where are the secret-lovers now? Still humping like bunnies?" Ike didn't tell jokes often, but when it involved the tiara-wearing prince, he couldn't help himself. Now he had about four things to tease Marth about—"Martha," girly looks, the tiara, no masculinity—and possibly get kicked in the face because of those teases. Marth may be a small, girly person, but he was dangerous. 

"Wanna look?" Samus asked, grinning. 

"I see naked guys in the locker room. Two horny teenagers aren't going to faze me any."

Samus laughed as they walked upstairs, Ike and Zelda in-tow. They walked up the stairs, looking around to see Ganondorf and Bowser telling stories to Lucas, Ness, Bowser Jr., and Roy, who was very interested in the Hyrule History Ganondorf was talking about. Zelda remembered the story Ganondorf was talking about. They also saw Robin and Lucina pranking Fox and Falco by putting a bucket of water on his door, so when they opened the door, the bucket would spill water all over them, resulting in a glorious and hilarious prank. 

Walking to Marth and Link's room, Samus opened the door. Link and Marth were dressed, Link's bed not even messy. They weren't sweating, their clothes weren't messy, they looked completely normal. Actually, they were moving one of Link's treasure-box filled with Link's clothes and various items. They noticed the three standing in the doorway, Link confused and Marth flushed bright red. 

The blond hero smiled. "Wanna help us move my crate?"

"But you two… Never mind," Zelda said. "No. Bye, guys."

When the three left, Marth jumped on Link. "Now, where were we?" the prince asked, pulling Link's hat off along with his tunic. 

"Me, getting you naked again, and ramming into you until I can't move anymore."

Marth grinned. "Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at smut, I'm bad at love, and I'm bad at writing. I know. Just put me out of my misery!
> 
> Comments are appreciated! I enjoy the kudos—it gives me such joy when I receive them. Don't be harsh. I'm not mean to you.


	9. Cookies and Green Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, the only thing Marth loves more than his precious tiara is the delicious smell and taste of those alluring cookies Link always brings to dinner. However, upon finding something out, hidden from him only to be revealed by Princess Zelda, Marth takes a whole new liking to a different kind of sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading some Super Smash Brothers fanfics, I got this little idea. Next one, I promise, will be cuter and fluffier. No implied sex.

Sweet, delicious almonds covered in delicious, soft cookie, a chocolate covered cherry residing on the top. It was a cookie Link had created (yes, the Hero of Hyrule, slayer the Dark Lord, bakes cookies sometimes; deal with it), and everyone enjoyed the delicious cookies that Hylian made. However, one Smasher loved them more than his precious tiara. Princess—I mean, Prince Marth, the Hero Queen—King of Atlea. He was a boy who loved his sweets, and that's exactly what love Link's delicious cookies applied to. 

Marth had decided he would try one of Link's famous cookies, seeing how everyone enjoyed them so. But, upon tasting that sweet chocolate, melting into his mouth, the soft, rich taste of the hazel cookie practically screaming flavor in his mouth, the cherry adding an explosion of flavor in his mouth, the prince immediately fell in love with the cookie. 

His infatuation with the delicious treat made him too hyper for anybody's liking, so he was banned from having any.

Like that would stop the Princess—oops, I mean, Prince of Atlea. 

Since the Smashers stuck the cookies on a high shelf—Marth was known for being short among most of the Smashers—the bluenette merely used Yoshi as a stepping stool. He thanked the dinosaur and watched it hurry off, then began devouring the delicious cookies he loved more than life itself. 

When the Smashers realized their efforts were in vain, they simply told Link to stop making them until Marth quit this obsession and returned to the adorable prince they all know and love—the one that didn't shriek every time cookies were mentioned. Reluctantly, the Hylian quit baking the treats, and simply brought brownies from the store, much to Marth's dismay. 

However, the Smashers, nor Link, were aware of the plan forming in Marth's mind. 

 

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Link screamed upon noticing his most precious item missing. 

Ike, Shulk, Robin, and Roy ran in, the swordsmen worried about their Hylian friend. The blue-haired mercenary had taken Ragnell, just in case Link was attacked by, say, Ganondorf or Bowser or a rabid dog or, worse, a cucoo. 

"What happened, Link?" Robin asked, fairly concerned about the screaming hero. 

"My hat!" he bellowed, breaking down and sobbing, curling into a ball. "It's gone… My precious treasure… Gone!"

Robin doled and walked over to console the hurting Hylian. Ike and Roy just stared at the two with dumbfound expressions, while Shulk watched a butterfly fly around. That thing was pure evil, having the balls to stand up to Bowser and cause him to lose against Shulk like that. That flying beast had his upmost respect. 

"Where did you put it last?" Robin asked, gently rubbing his back with a sheepish smile. 

"I don't put my hat up; I wear it to bed. I love that thing!"

"Not entirely helpful, but it's a start!" Robin said, grinning. "Look, I will help you find it. And in return, you can clean my robes for a week."

"Sure!" Link shouted, jumping onto his feet. "Lets go!"

"Ah. May I interrupt for a moment?" Shulk asked, coughing into his hand. "Link, you're only wearing underwear…"

 

Link walked around the manor, searching for his precious piece of home. He loved that hat more than life—he's had that hat since the beginning of time. However, there was something he loved more than his precious hat… And that was a certain, uh… "princess," if you will. What, with her beautiful, shining sapphire orbs that melt your heart upon meeting their gaze, her short, cobalt hair, soft and silky, her small, slender frame, though he feared he could break her if held too tightly, and that soft, childish, beautiful face, with long eyelashes and a gentle smile. She was the definition of beauty. 

Not only was she beautiful outside, but inside she was a silk rose, a beautiful red color, bright, soft, and blossoming. She had the purest of hearts, the sharpest of minds, and the kindest of souls. She was beautiful, and she was Link's crush. (Surprisingly enough, it's not Zelda for once, like in his games.)

"Ow!" someone yelped upon bumping into the daydreaming hero. 

"Ah! Sorry—Marth?"

The prince wasn't wearing his usual uniform. Instead of his dark blue tunic, he wore a silk tank top, showing off his lithe, slender body. His cape nor his armor were present, making him seem even more puny. Instead of the usual white slacks he normally wore, he had a lighter shade of blue shorts on, just going barely above his knees. His legs, much like the rest of his body, looked smaller and thinner. Upon seeing his so-called-princess like this, he blushed crimson. 

"M-Marth! What're y-you wearing!?" he shouted. 

"It's disrespectful to look, you jerk! Don't look!" the prince shouted back. 

"I-I'm not looking!"

"Says the blushing baboon!"

"Well you're blushing, too, you whiny little bit—"

Immediately, Link regretted his words as Marth's sapphire orbs shined with hurt and tears. "H-how… How dare you!?" The prince scowled and threw a fallen book at him—Link had a suspicion it was one of Robin's tombs. 

"No, Marth, I didn't meant to say that… I'm sorry."

The prince pouted and crossed his arms. "I will only forgive you if you give me sweets," he said, childishly smiling. 

"But, Zelda said you're not—"

Like lightning, the prince was standing in front of Link, his faces inches away from the other's. "I didn't mean that type of sweet."

And like that, Marth's lips connected with Link's, a fire sparking between the two. It felt so right, kissing Marth, like they fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. It was over as quickly as it started, Marth hurrying away from the flushed hero, a smile plastered on his lips. He had a playful and mischievous look in his eye, and Link couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something important. He just couldn't put his finger on it…

Oh well, Marth was more important right now. And, more importantly, Link wasn't going to ponder over something while he could be getting some ass from the princess of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Kitties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link hates cats. However, cats just love him! How is that possible? He wonders this constantly. Link avoids cats whenever he can. So when Marth, his adorable little crush, brings a kitten into the Smash Manor, what will his reaction be?

"No," Link said. 

Samus growled in annoyance. She and Marth, who was currently filing his nails, found a kitten just outside of the Smash Manor. She wanted to find it a good home, so they thought a place where Nintendo characters come to bash each other's heads in was a great home!

"But it's all alone," Samus said, holding the kitten up so its large, blue eyes stared into Link's slanted and irritated sky blue eyes. "Besides, it might like you!"

"Might is an understatement. Cats like me for some odd reason, but I hate the things with a passion! Everyday in Castle Town, those stupid things would chase me—meowing constantly until I couldn't form coherent thoughts!" Link sighed in irritation, pinching the bridge of his nose. "There is no way in hell I am—"

"Samus, did Link agree?" asked the now-present Marth, his large blue eyes locking with the kitten's. 

Samus was about to say no until Link interrupted. "O-of course I said yes, Marth!" The blond grinned. "Why, I love cats. They're adorable little fluff balls." Of annoyance, he thought, the last part not mentioned. 

The bluenette prince grinned. Thanking Link, Marth took the kitten into his arms. It was mewling softly, cuddling up to Marth as if the prince was its mother. It seemed to think that, because it started nibbling at Marth's shirt (he discarded his breastplate some time ago). A light blush dusted Marth's cheeks and he went to go get a bottle to properly feed it. 

Link now envied the kitten. No one gets to touch Marth like that, because if they did, Marth's Falchion would be firmly stuck in their heads. Oh, how Link adored the dangerous yet irresistible bluenette that is his crush. He would go through anything to make him happy (even babysitting a kitten). 

Now, Link knew kittens were adorable, but this one seemed especially cute. Once he entered the kitchen he thought he was going to run over to the kitten and throw it. It lay in Marth's arms, the prince cradling it like it was his child, a bottle nipple being nibbled and suckled by the kitten. (Later, Link found out the kitten was a girl.) She seemed to be enjoying it, but that didn't mean Link was going to toss it into a bucket of water. 

How come Marth ever fed him grapes or made a smoothie for him? But once that kitten arrived—Marth was automatically infatuated with it. That made Link scowl, the prince taking notice of this change in the Hylian's expression. 

"Is something wrong, Link?" Marth's soft voice echoed throughout Link's head until he realized the prince was talking to him. 

"Sorry, Marth. No, nothing's wrong. I'm just… thinking." Thinking about that kitten's grave. The last part was thought, not said. Link walked over to Marth, watching him take care of the kitten with expert care. "Since when were you such a caregiver for cats?"

"W-well… some children in my kingdom used to throw stuff at cats, and they would normally injure them. So I always took them inside and helped take care of them." A blush now painted the bluenette's cheeks. "I guess I've always admired cats and their ability to never care about anything in life."

Link saw through what Marth was saying; sure, he looked like the happiest kid in town, but underneath that mask was immense pain, agony, despair—he went through so much and gained so little. That's what Link always admired about Marth—his compassion and admiration. Maybe taking care of a kitten was as bad as he thought. 

Slowly, Link lifted the kitten into his arms and took the bottle from Marth, nursing the kitten just as the other had done. This made the bluenette smile widely, his fingers intertwining. 

"Aw~!" he cooed. "That's really sweet, Link. But I thought you hated cats?"

"W-what!? Never. Have you seen my games?"

"They chase you, but you never chase them."

Link was caught, and he knew this. Marth wasn't stupid, and everybody in the manor knew that. He got jokes easily, and when an innuendo was made, he would normally blush scarlet and bash someone's head in. Yes, Link had a feeling Marth would find out, but the outcome was completely different. 

"I can make you like anything, right?" A mischievous glint shined in Marth's eye and he stood on his toes, planting a kiss onto Link's cheek. Immediately, the blond's face heated up and he looked at Marth with shock and confusion. The realization he just kissed Link hit Marth like a wrecking ball. "Wah!" he cried. "I-I'm sorry! I-I don't kn-know what got into m-me!"

Link smirked. "Who says I didn't enjoy it, Princess?"

"I-I… Um… Sh-shut up!" Marth's face was as dark as a tomato now, and he was trying to conceal it by biting his lip. However, that didn't work out. 

"Aw~ Marth, you're really too cute." Link leaned down, planting a kiss onto Marth's forehead. "I mean, you're cuter than this little gal." Now he was holding the kitten a little higher, the kitten mewling and whining for her bottle. 

"How?"

"Well, kittens do cute kitty things, yeah, but you do human stuff and make it adorable." He handed the kitten back to Marth, though Link held onto the bottle and allowed the kitten to drink from it. "Like mothering, for example. Moms aren't as hot and cute as you are." It was all coming out before Link had any idea what he was saying. 

"N-no! I am not hot or cute!" 

"Stop lying, cutie." Suddenly, the kitten jumped out of Marth's arms, the bottle falling down with the kitten, and Link was pushing Marth against the counter, his sky blue orbs meeting with Marth's sapphire ones. "Or I'll have to punish you."

Sparks ignited as Link leaned down and melded into Marth's, their lips moving in synchronization. The hero's arms wrapped around the prince's slender hips, and the prince's arms wrapped around the hero's neck, hanging loosely off of his back. They ignored the kitten meowing for a bit. And then someone walked inside the kitchen, merely minding their own business until they caught sight of Marth and Link making out in the kitchen. 

"Oh, my gosh!" Peach whispered. She didn't want to disturb the two. 

Zelda and Lucina stood next to her, the princesses sharing astonished expressions. "Link and Marth?" Lucina mumbled. 

"That's… surprisingly cute," Zelda said, blushing a bit. 

"Wha—? Kitty!" Peach shouted, scaring Marth to make his back hit the counter with unwanted force. 

"Ouch!" 

The new couple looked at Peach, Zelda, and Lucina with surprise and scarlet blushes adorning their cheeks. The girls squealed and began asking (inappropriate) questions. 

 

By the time Link and Marth went to their room to sleep, Marth was passed out in Link's arms, the kitten sleeping on his stomach. Link was just tiredly smiling, staring into Marth's curtained eyes with such love and affection it was clear how much he loved him. Then, he looked at the kitten, watching it sleep as quietly as Marth. A smile tugged at the hero's lips, succeeding in making him chuckle. 

"I guess looking after a cat isn't so bad after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I suck at writing fluff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and won't hunt me down for writing so shitty and not updating anything in forever.


	11. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night is a popular event in the Smash Manor, and this Halloween, Link is allowed to pick the movie. So he picks Predators vs. Aliens. However, he hadn't realized how easily scared one of the Smashers could get.

Marth shook violently as the movie progressed. Predators vs. Aliens was his least favorite movie of all time. And this night was Halloween! He couldn't remain calm whenever someone was killed, either eaten by an alien or shot by the predator. Honestly, Marth was surprised he wasn't screaming his head off. 

It /was/ the beginning of the movie, after all. 

Ike was sitting on one of the chairs with Roy next to him, the redhead sitting on the arm. Link sat next to Marth, the popcorn bowl on his lap as people occasionally reached up to grab a handful of popcorn, Ike having to reach over Marth to grab some. Zelda, Sheik, and Samus were sitting on the floor, while Shulk and Robin cuddled on one of the other chairs. Lucina wasn't there because she was with her father trick-or-treating—she was going as herself, and Chrom was going as, well, himself. 

Marth continuously put his hand in the popcorn bowl, grabbing excessive amounts of popcorn each time. Eating the buttery popcorn seemed to calm his nerves. But Link took note of this and leaned over, whispering into Marth's ear with a gentle voice as to not provoke an negative reaction from the other. 

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked, his eyes remaining focused on the movie. 

"Y-yes, Link. I-I'm—" 

Suddenly, someone screamed, causing Marth to as well. Everyone's heads turned to look at the shivering prince, who was now sporting a scarlet blush. He looked down, embarrassment still evident on his cheeks. He was even more embarrassed when Ike had to rub his ear to ease the stinging. 

"I-I'm sorry, everyone." Marth sighed. "I just… hate scary movies so much." 

"Hey, no biggy, kid," Ike said, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "When I was a kid, I was scared of a lot of stuff. I grew out of those fears, though."

"And I could barely muster up the courage to watch this movie," Roy said, sipping from his Coke. 

"I was terrified of asking Robin out," Shulk said, pecking Robin's forehead. "Yet here we are, lovers without problems."

Link smirked. "I have no fears; the Triforce of Courage makes me extremely brave. Halloween is just another day for me." He looked into Marth's eyes. "Tell ya what—if you get scared, you can snuggle with me. How does that sound? Then you'll know someone strong and brave is right next to you, protecting you."

Marth's cheeks heated up again, though he agreed to the terms. He looked over Link, noticing how well-defined his muscles were. He was wearing a black tank top with the words: "I Saved Princess Zelda And She Gave Me This Tank Top" and green shorts. The bluenette couldn't help but look over his chiseled features, large biceps, and smooth, strong leg muscles. He looked away quickly upon realizing he was looking at Link's muscles—they were so powerful and defined. 

The blond noticed, but he was already looking at Marth's lithe body. He was wearing a baby blue tank top with spaghetti straps. His top rode up his stomach a bit, revealing his midriff. His lithe figure resembled a woman's so much Link was tempted to compliment him. Marth's cobalt blue shorts went just above his knees, showing off his slim legs. Link also noticed how cute his Marth's toes looked without any socks or slippers on. (Originally, he had on baby blue slippers on, but Roy made him take them off for some strange reason.) 

Link gasped when Marth clung to him, shrieking when there was another victim, some of the other Smashers gasping when blood splattered the wall. The hero just smiled and wrapped an arm around Marth's shoulders, holding him close. He did the right thing because Marth snuggled into him, sighing in content as he felt a strong arm wrap around his body. 

Zelda noticed and grinned. "Get a room," she whispered, making Samus giggle, though Sheik remained silent, his eyes watching the screen with intensity. 

Roy smiled. "Marth x Link—new OTP," he whispered. 

"Totally," Ike mumbled, sipping Roy's Coke he somehow snatched. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Link asked. 

"Hm?" Zelda hummed. 

"We're talking about how cute you and Marth would be," Samus said. 

Marth's cheeks flared, though Link just smiled. "You think so, too?"

Marth looked up, his sapphire eyes dilated. "W-what?"

"I like you—a lot," Link said, a light blush dusting his features. "Hell, the whole reason I chose this movie was… so you would snuggle with me… Even though I knew you wouldn't return my feelings…"

Marth tilted his head to the side, then grinned. "You like me? That's…"

"Creepy?" Ike asked. 

"Sweet?" Roy asked. 

"Sexy?" Zelda and Samus asked. 

"Romantic?" Sheik asked. 

"Only three of those are right," Marth said, tilting his head upward and joining Link's lips in a chaste kiss, though it was long but not sexual. 

Ike chuckled. "At least they finally got together."

"I was waiting for it to happen," Zelda said. 

"Aw, I just started shipping it," Roy said, pouting. 

"What are you, a bunch of fangirls?" Link asked, laughing as Marth leaned his head against Link's shoulder and continued watching the movie. 

They all began laughing; they resumed the movie, though, and enjoyed watching people get their spines ripped out and their heads chopped off. 

"I love you," Link said, kissing Marth's head, though he got no response. He looked at the prince's face—Marth was asleep. He chuckled and pulled him closer. "Goodnight, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely watched any of the Predator vs. Aliens. It's been forever since I've watched 'em. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


	12. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth wants Link to meet his parents. They have been going out for a month, and Link dreaded the day Marth would introduce him to his nice, rich parents. So what happens when he does?

Link sighed, trying to relieve his tense nerves. His boyfriend—no, his soulmate is introducing him to his parents. It's what every single boyfriend worries about—the day he meets his soulmate's parents. God, he was so tense. His fingers were continuously digging into the palm of his hand, he was sweating, he couldn't breathe because of the tie around his neck, and he was panicking because of the anxiety he was feeling. 

Marth, however, was as cheerful as a puppy. He was grinning, his eyes sparkling, and he wasn't sweating like a Link—he never sweat because it was "gross" and "a threat to his perfect skin." Link envied Marth for being so calm and relaxed in this time of depsair and suspense. 

"W-what if they don't like me? What if they force us to break up? I-I don't wanna break up with you, Marth," Link nervously said as Marth pulled him towards his house—his mansion to be more exact. 

"No way, Link," Marth said as he turned to face his nervous boyfriend. "They'll love you for sure! You're such a nice guy and you make me happy; that's all they want." He tightened Link's tie a bit, causing the blond to make a choking noise. "Sorry you have to dress up so formally—but Father always wants formal guests."

"Then why're you wearing a dress?"

Marth was, indeed, wearing a dress. It was a perfect fit for him, hugging his lithe frame and perfect ass. Spaghetti straps held the fine article of clothing up; the dress itself was a light turquoise color with sparkles embedded into the fabric, sparkling in the light. Link couldn't deny Marth looked beautiful tonight. The problem was Marth is male, no matter how girly he may act. Maybe he was actually a girl and never told anybody…

"Well, Mother always thought I was very beautiful. She always picked out dresses for me instead of actual boy clothes. My whole year in kindergarten I was labeled a girl. But as I grew up, I realized I wanted to act like a boy. So I got rid of my dresses. The only reason Mother actually dressed me up like that is because… my sister died and could never have a daughter… I guess I was a replacement." Marth looked a bit sad, but perked right up. "I always dress as such to make Mother happy. Father never cares how I dress, as long as me and Mother are happy."

Link chuckled. "That's really nice of you, Marth, risking your masculinity to make your mother happy."

Smiling, Marth began pulling Link towards his mansion. Link then noted the high-heeled shoes he wore. They weren't too high—Marth probably didn't practice wearing high-heels too much; he was still male after all—but they were high-heels nonetheless. The blond began feeling a sense of calmness wash over him. His parents seemed kind enough—maybe they won't hate them. 

Hesitantly, Marth knocked on the door, waiting for his parents to arrive. Their butler wouldn't answer today—it's his day off. When the door opened, he was attacked by hugs from his parents. Link watched as Marth's mother showered him with kisses and his father simply held his hand in his own, smiling with happy eyes. They looked like such a great family. 

"Oh, Marthy! It's been such a long time since you've visited. Oh? Who is this charming young man?" Marth's mother asked as she approached the taller blond. 

"Ah." Marth walked over to Link and held his hand. "This is Link, the man I was telling you about."

Marth's mother smiled widely. "Oh, what a handsome young man you are, Link. I am Mindy, Marth's mother."

"Really? I could've sworn you were his sister," Link said, making Mindy laugh. 

"Such a charmer you are. Michael, introduce yourself."

Marth's father, Michael, approached Link and bent down, examining Link's facial expression. He hummed as he walked around the teenager, looking at his formal attire. The boy looked fine to him, and he seemed kind enough for his son. He returned to his wife's side and nodded his head. 

"Of course, I am Michael, Marth's father, head of Lowell Industries. Come inside, boy," Michael said as he and Mindy walked inside, Marth and Link following. 

Link leaned down to Marth's ear and whispered, "I feel extremely out of place here."

"Why? Because we're rich?"

"No, you all have blue hair. And your names start with 'M.'"

Marth giggled as they entered the dining hall, the table set up for four. It made Link gulp. He had the table manners of an ape! How was he supposed to compare to these rich folks and their clever wordplay and stories of when they were picking out their yacht? He can't compare! He doesn't even have a car yet—not until next week at least… He hesitantly sat down, Michael staring at him with a smile. 

"Link, m'boy, do not be afraid to sit down! We are rich, not rich people."

"Huh?" Stupid rich people and their riddles!

Mindy giggled as she placed the food on the table. "We are wealthy, yes, but we never act as such. Honestly, you would think we are a middle-class family with the way we act at home."

"Is that why whenever Marth hears dessert, he has a knife and throws it at someone?" Link asked. 

"Yes," Mindy answered. 

Suddenly, Link was feeling a lot better. If what they said was true, then he wouldn't feel so self-conscious while he ate. He watched as Michael began placing food on everyone's plates, Marth thanking his mother for the salad. The bluenette was currently on a diet and would only small servings of vegetables or fruits. But tonight, since his parents were finally meeting Link, he was going to have a salad with ranch! He felt so bad!

Link looked at his steak with hungry eyes and an open mouth that leaked saliva. It was cooked to perfection with some kind of sauce drizzled atop, adding to the steak's delicious flavor. It looked fit for a king, in all honesty, and Link expected nothing less from such a high-class family like the Lowells. Again, the blond felt a bit out of place. 

"So, Link, tell me." Michael was looking at him with seriousness. "Why do you like my son? What makes him so special?"

"Father—"

"Just a simple question, Marth."

Link gulped again at a loss for words. "U-um… Well, honestly, when I first saw Marth, I thought he was a girl…"

"That's not surprising," Mindy said. 

"Mother!" Marth said in embarrassment. 

Chuckling, Link continued, "After talking to him for a bit, I feel like I really got to know him. After that, we started dating and I really felt a special connection with him. He's like… a jewel to me. So precious and rare you want no one else to touch it. I know I'm being a bit possessive, but I love him so much…"

Marth blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Link." He pecked Link's cheek. 

Michael smiled at seeing just how happy his son was. "I am very happy to hear that."

Mindy nodded. "As am I."

"Ah, Link, I almost forgot." Michael stood and went to grab something from the living room. Once returning, he opened up a photo album to a specific page. It was Marth as a child getting his hair cut for the first time. He seemed extremely nervous and like he was about to cry. Another one was of Marth as a baby with cake smeared all over his face. Another was when he was a teenager with braces. "Some of Marth's most embarrassing moments!"

The bluenette blushed crimson. "F-father! That is so embarrassing!" He scowled at seeing Link holding in his snickers. 

"And look at this one—he's running around naked."

That made Link burst out laughing, banging his fist against his thigh in an attempt to make him stop before Marth smacked his head. But he couldn't, and Marth smacked him upside his head, blushing scarlet with his arms crossed and a pout adorning his face. Honestly, if Marth wasn't so cute, Link would actually be quite afraid of him. 

"Oh, honey, stop embarrassing the boy. If you really want to embarrass him, tell Link about the time he went into the ladies' restroom by mistake."

"Mother!"

Now Michael and Mindy were laughing at their son's embarrassment, only adding to the blush now completely covering Marth's face. Well, he couldn't be too mad. After all, they seem to really like Link. Maybe now was the time to deliver the news to both of them…

"Um… Mother, Father, Link, I have something I need to tell you." He was so nervous. 

The group calmed their laughter down a bit as they looked at Marth with curiosity. "What is it, sweetie?" Mindy asked. 

"I… don't really know how to say this… But… I'm… pregnant…"

Immediately, the room was silenced, the only thing heard was Marth's heavy breathing. However, they all reacted the complete oppositely of how he thought they would. Mindy and Michael congratulated him while Link's face lit up with excitement and happiness. He got out of his chair and lifted Marth into his arms, holding him tightly with his head on Marth's stomach. It made Mindy make an "aw!" sound. 

 

After dinner, Link and Marth went outside as Marth was bidding Link a farewell. He was going to stay with his parents for a few days to learn how to handle his pregnancy. Link was completely okay with it and agreed to stay in their house until tomorrow, when Link can pick Marth up. Quite literally, might I add. Anyway, Link kissed Marth's forehead, watching the male's face heat up into a dark blush. 

"I'll miss you, but I'll live. Man, a father. Never thought that would happen." Link was rubbing the back of his head. "But I'm happy I'm gonna be one. I love you—don't ever forget that."

"I won't. I love you too; bye, Link."

"Bye."

Marth watched as Link left, the blond smiling with a skip in his walk. He gently placed a hand on his stomach, watching the stars as they shined and twinkled. My wish came true, he thought with a smile. I get the family I hoped for with the person I dreamt for. Thank tou so much for helping me… I'll never forget you, Sister…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a thing. It's something I put together because of my writer's block. Sorry if it sucked—I know it did. Don't judge me and my shitty writing skills! Bye, love you all!


	13. Thrown Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes relationships aren't as great as they seem. Marth learns this the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lazy. I'm sorry. I'm terrible. I hope everyone gets a little enjoyment out of this.

If there was one thing in this world Marth loved, it was Ike. The big, strong mercenary was so kind and sweet, gentle yet strong, generous and affectionate. There was no doubt Ike and Marth's relationship was strong and no doubt it would last. They were more in love than two newlyweds on their honeymoon. They were the cutest couple, the most wonderful thing on the planet. 

Then why was Marth sobbing?

Minutes before everyone saw Marth sobbing as he ran upstairs, the Altean had seen something so horrendous that no one could relate to the pain he was currently feeling. Everyone was worried, yes, but they wanted to know why they should he worried. Well, before Marth ran upstairs, he had witnessed a moment between his best friend, Roy, and his boyfriend. 

 

"Hey Marth," Ike said, catching the prince's attention. 

"Yes, Ike?" Marth replied, looking up from his book. 

"Can you go to the store and pick up some more bacon? I think we're all out."

Marth tilted his head in confusion. He had just bought some more bacon this morning. Well, to be more precise, he had bought lots of bacon due to Ike's ferocious appetite. The man could eat an entire store out and still be hungry. It was possible they still had a little bacon left, though knowing Ike and Link, it would be gone within seconds. Both of them liked meat—Link's appetite may not have been as large as Ike's, but he could still eat a lot. 

"Um… All right. I'll go get some more," Marth said, shutting his book and standing up. 

"Thanks babe," Ike said, returning to polishing Ragnell. 

"Mm. No problem, honey."

Marth walked out of his and Ike's room, completely forgetting the item that changed his entire life. Ike's room was on the first floor of the manor, meaning the doors weren't too far away. Preferably, each Smash character got their own room—the Hands didn't like floating by a room and hearing to people doing the do—but Ike and Marth were normally in Ike's room, snuggling and kissing. Link would normally walk by and comment on it, pretending to be grossed out when, really, he liked the relationship the two held. 

However, upon reaching the door, Marth realized he forgot his wallet in Ike's room. Turning around, Marth began walking back to Ike's room, noticing the door was open a bit. Strange, he could have sworn he shut it when he left. The prince approached the door, slowly opening it. However, on the bed was Ike, not surprising as the mercenary seemed rather upset whenever Marth was fine, but he was kissing someone. He was making out with Roy, Marth's best friend.

Marth put a hand over his mouth, gasping silently. Ike was cheating on him with his best friend. Quietly, Marth walked away from the door, hurrying upstairs. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he began sobbing, catching the attention of everyone in the lobby. He was upstairs before anyone could ask what was wrong. 

"I wonder what's wrong," Robin said, genuinely worried. 

"As am I. Marth is never this upset. And even if he was, Ike would see what was wrong," Lucina said. 

"Maybe we should get him," Ness said. 

"What if Ike's the problem?" Lucas asked. 

Toon Link smacked Lucas in the head. "No way! Start thinking, Lucas. Ike and Marth's relationship is perfect. I doubt Ike did something to hurt Marth."

Link sighed. His younger self could be a real douchebag. He may as well see what has the smaller bluenette upset if he wanted to have a decent meal. Ignoring Toon Link's and Lucas's arguing, the blond hero walked upstairs, noticing a lot of the Smashers worrying about Marth, who was probably locked in his room, sobbing. 

Link approached the bluenette's door, knocking on it. "Hello? Marth, you in there?" he asked softly, waiting for a reply. 

When none came, Link simply opened the door, hearing the sobbing as soon as he entered. Marth was nothing but a bunch of shaking blankets on his small bed, a few broken vases and photos of he and Ike on the floor. Link now understood who the cause for the bluenette's suffering was. Ike did something to hurt his friend, and once he was done consoling Marth, he was going to beat Ike to a pulp. 

Link walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling a few of the blankets off of Marth's shaking body. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly, brushing a strand of sapphire hair out of the smaller's eye. 

"I-Ike… a-and R-Roy…" Marth whispered, his sentence getting cut off by hiccups. 

"What happened?"

Suddenly, Marth was hugging the life out of Link, sobbing into his shoulder. "Ike's cheating on me with Roy!" he screamed, clenching onto the hero's clothes. 

Link's eyes widened. Ike was cheating on Marth? That just didn't sit well with the hero. They seemed to be so in love, nothing could separate them. Apparently, that wasn't true if Ike was cheating on Marth with Roy. It was worse because Roy was Marth's best friend. The prince trusted the other noble like a brother. To know he was betraying his trust, sleeping with his lover, must have devastated the delicate bluenette. 

"Marth… Goddesses, I am so sorry…" Link whispered, gently wrapping his arms around Marth's shaking frame. "If you need anything, just ask. I'm here for you."

 

"He what!?" Zelda shouted, clenching her fists. 

"He cheated on Marth," Link said, holding the sleeping bluenette in his arms. "With Roy."

"What?" Samus said, her eyes widening. 

"Yeah… Marth is just destroyed about it… I'm taking him to my room to help him calm down a bit. He's asleep now, but he'll wake up sobbing and I want to be there for him."

Zelda smiled. "You're a good friend, Link. Well, I hope to see you two tomorrow. Should I tell everyone else?"

"Hmm… Causing a mob of angry Nintendo characters to chase after Ike and Roy to beat them senseless for hurting everyone's favorite blue-haired swordsman… Sure! Why not!"

Zelda and Samus nodded, walking off as Link headed to his room. His room was a lot larger than the usual room because of his many souvenirs, so his bed was larger. He gently placed Marth on one side, remembering just how much of a light sleeper the bluenette is. He knew to be careful when handling the sleeping beauty. 

Pulling the covers up, Link slid into bed, pulling the blankets over Marth's small form, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You don't deserve this," Link whispered, gently placing his forehead against Marth's. "You deserve love and happiness. And although you may never know how much I love you, and you may never love me back, I'll continue caring for you as though you were my lover. I love you, Marth… Never forget someone cares…"

Link shut his eyes, holding Marth close. The hero loved his prince so much, and apparently Ike didn't love him as much as he should have. Marth is a wonderful person and doesn't deserve all the hate the world brings him. He deserves all the love and care one person has in their whole body. Link was going to give him that love, though secretly. Marth could never love someone like him…

"I love you too…"

And sometimes Link could admit he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for my little blueberry. Why must I torture him so?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at fluff!! TT^TT Please forgive me!!!


End file.
